Mario vs. Donkey Kong: New Donk Venture
Mario vs. Donkey Kong: New Donk Venture is a game released for the Nintendo Switch, and is the eighth installment in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. It now takes place in a branch of the Mario Toy Company in New Donk City. It's one of the only Nintendo Switch games that is highly prioritised to be played in Handheld mode. Story After the events of Super Mario Odyssey, Mario approaches Mayor Pauline about a business venture for his Toy Company. His exchange would state that he could sell and promote his toys in New Donk City, with profit going to both him and Pauline. She accepts the offer. However, Donkey Kong is very happy to also help. However, he's rejected by Mario due to trust issues. In a rage, Donkey Kong kidnaps Pauline and climbs to the top of the tower. Mario's trusted friend, Cappy, agrees to help by acting as the cap of one of Mario's Mini Mario toys. After being knocked off of the Mini Mario Tower, Donkey Kong smashes his head across the concrete making him dizzy. He got up, in tears. Mario, feeling some sorrow for his rival, gave Donkey Kong a Mini Mario. Donkey Kong, lit up with happiness, cheered and Mario agreed to his help. Gameplay Mario vs. Donkey Kong: New Donk Venture plays very similarly to previous Mario vs. Donkey Kong games. It's your task to guide all of your Mini Marios through several puzzle-like courses. Now, one of your Mini Marios have the ability to possess enemies. This can lead to additional abilities, such as being able to walk on spikes as Mini Shy Guy. You throw your cap by tapping Mini Mario. Holding the Mini Mario will keep the cap in place, which allows a Mini Mario to bounce on the cap as if it were a spring. Double tapping Mini Mario will open the Cap Switch menu, where you can choose another Mini to give the cap to (if they can use the cap). Additionally, there are bosses in similar vain to previous games, where you must shoot your Mini Marios at Donkey Kong and his several contraptions. After beating any level or boss, you're given a rank by four types of stars: blank, bronze, silver and gold. To get a gold star, it's recommended to get all collectables in the level, including the returning M-Coin. In bosses, getting a gold star requires you to beat the boss without losing a single Mini Mario. Beating a level with a certain star gives you a certain amount of "Mini Tokens", this game's form of currency. One for Bronze, two for Silver and three for Gold. You can only do this once however, like in Tipping Stars. There is a workshop in the game that allows you to make your own custom levels. These levels can be uploaded online and played. You can even play others levels, where beating the level will give you the same amount of Mini Tokens a normal level would. You can tip tokens to other players as well, like in Tipping Stars. Minis Worlds Enemies Gimmicks Gallery fireminimario.png|Fire Mario artwork. Trivia Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Puzzle Games Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong (series) Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Fan Games